Nathaniel
Nathaniel is a temporal mage with an ability to open portals between lands. His experimentation with portals got him kicked out of the Mage's Guild and eventually arrested by them. Background Nothing is really known about Nathaniel's history prior to his joining the Mage's Guild. He showed up at the guild hall in Southport and joined as a Scholar. Shortly after gaining sponsorship, he began going on about how he could find a wayt to transport armies instantly from anywhere on the continent to anywhere else on the continent. He even claimed he could transport things to other continent that he frequently insisted existed. When his sponsor insisted he cease making these claims, Nathaniel decided to prove it to his sponsor. He opened a portal underneath his sponsor who promptly fell through. Unfortunately, Nathaniel was unable to return his sponsor. When the guild found out, he was kicked out and banned from using most magics. He wandered until he found sponsorship for is experiments in the Dröst Empire. He was given a tower in which to research his portal. In return he was to develop a way to transport the Dröst army into Southport to bring the Corthin Kingdom to a quick defeat. He wound up becoming a recluse in his tower which he protected through various enchantments and traps. He also used the enchantments to keep the officials from the Dröst Empire away and his tower became known as a place to be avoided. Involvement in Grand Unification Campaign During his research, he began opening portals throughout Darvasi and sending scouts out to confirm the locations of the portals. We would also attempt to open portals to other continents causing strange and dangerous things to emerge from the portals. He opened a portal near Storquil through which several gurushar emerged. This event caused a group of heroes to investigate the portal and their cause. Eventually, the heroes found Nathaniel's tower and slowly infiltrated it. When they reached the top, they confronted Nathaniel. He retreated into a portal and was followed by Fröstewölste and Taggert. They eventually caught up to them and he explained how he had come from another continent and was just trying to find a way to return. H explained he had been sent to Darvasi to stop someone from stealing the life energy from his continent. The heroes suggest that it might be Drake that he was sent to stop. Nathaniel agrees to assist in the capture of Drake. Nathaniel and the heroes return to his tower and meet with the Mage's Guild Triumvirate. They explain the situation and the guild decides to use Nathaniel's tower as a trap for Drake. After Grand Unification Campaign Nathaniel goes on to work with the guild investigating and researching the portals and where they lead. Physical Description Nathaniel is a tall human with bright blue eyes and light hair. He is usually clad in white robes with gold runes embroidered on it. Abilities Nathaniel has an extreme aptitude for temporal magic. He figured out how to open portals and remains the most talented and knowledgeable on the subject. He is considered to be an eccentric by most and even insane by some. Category:Characters Category:Grand Unification Campaign Category:Human Characters Category:Grand Unification Campaign Characters Category:Darvasi Characters